1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin injection magnetization inversion type magnetic random access memory and a write method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a spin injection magnetization inversion type magnetic random access memory (MRAM), it is necessary to process a magnetic region of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element to be inverted into a small size in order to reduce an inversion current during a write operation. Moreover, it is necessary to reduce processing variations of the MTJ elements in order to improve an operation margin.
It is to be noted that information on documents of prior arts associated with the invention of this application is as follows:
[Patent document 1] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-256773
[Patent document 2] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-231904
[Patent document 3] Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-47027
[Patent document 4] Specification of US Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2004/0179393